A New Light
by MissV268
Summary: A story from Renesmee's point of view. She's sixteen & her life is pretty good. She has her family, her bestfriend Jacob is madly in love with her & she is just starting school. But life is a rollercoster & what goes up must go down... Enjoy! Please R
1. Preface

My world has never been normal. _I_ have never been normal. But I can't imagine my life any other way. I'm special, and that's just who I am. I can't change it even if I wanted to, but the funny thing is, I never wanted to. I have always loved being different and I've never felt like an outsider. Well, not until now. Now I wish I was normal.

Have you ever been in so deep over your head that you've thought "if I just stop fighting now, I'm dead."? Well I have, but if i stop fighting it wont be just me that would be dead.

I've always known the moment would come where I would have to choose to stand with my family or stand alone. Either way I would be judged. I just never thought that it would be this soon.


	2. A Storm's Coming

I slid off the back of the bike, landing gracefully on the ground. The weather was cold and the ground was icy. I pulled my helmet off as Jacob slid backwards on the bike to take up all the room. I shook my hair out and my reddish brown hair sprung up in loose curls where the helmet had been. It was almost down to my elbows now (and Rosalie had it cut up round my shoulders only a month ago). Jacob slipped his hands round my waist and pulled me towards him, our faces only an inch away.

"Honestly, what is the point of the helmet? It's not like I need it." I said cheekily to him. He swiped the helmet from under my arm and hung it off one of the handlebars.

"Because." he grinned, his teeth glowing white against his skin as he slipped his hands back around my waist. "I love you."

"I'm not wearing it again." I grinned back; my voice rang like a bell and a couple of kids that were passing by turned to look.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?"

"You know better than to bet with me." I slipped my hands around the back of his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That's cheating." he said slowly

"That's why you don't bet with me." He pulled me in and we kissed again, but this time another hand, a cold one, slipped in between us and grabbed me around the front of my waist and begun to pull me backwards. Jacob was already a few meters away before I realized what was happening.

"Love you." I called out and waved

"Love you too." He called, revved his bike, and sped away. It was so sweet of him to drop me in town. I turned and pulled a face at Emmett (who had grabbed me) and then bounded ahead of the rest of our group. I turned around and begun to walk backwards looking at my family. They were all stunning, skin like silk or porcelain and golden eyes, I could easily see why people were jealous of them, they were perfect. My father smiled at me and replied to my thought "You are too." The rest of them turned to look at us with confused looks on their faces.

"Never mind." I said and they shrugged it off, knowing it was a private conversation.

"What is _with _you?" my mother said with an odd look. It was then I realized I was almost bouncing while walking.

"Honestly mu-" I stopped before I would get into trouble. In public, she was Bella, my adopted sister, and my father was Edward, my twin brother. We used to pretend that he was my uncle but the older I got, the less believable the story became. So when we moved back to Forks our story was that Edward and I were twins (we look way too similar to get away with any other excuse). I fixed up my statement before she had the chance to tell me off.

"Honestly Bella! Please tell me you're kidding!" I said exasperated, dad just laughed, knowing exactly what I was going on about, while my mother simply raised one of her eyebrows.

"If you don't calm down, you might explode" dad laughed, a grin involuntarily spread across my face as I gave my reason to my mother.

"A storms coming, Alice promised."


	3. Knickerbockers

That day went so slowly I almost _did_ explode. Alice dragged us all around town looking at everything from clothes to books to furniture. Throughout the day we all split up into smaller groups, Emmett, Jasper and my father went to look at new baseball gear, my mother and Alice were shopping for new linen, and Rose and I went to get something to eat.

As I was getting my lunch Rosalie came and joined me in the queue.

"Hey!" I smiled as she put her arm around my waist. I placed one of my arms around her shoulder, resting my hand on her icy neck _What's up Rose?_ I asked in my mind, I knew she could hear me. I had been practicing trying to send out my voice instead of memories or thoughts, so far it was working well. I was also working on sending it out without touching the person, I had only succeeded a few times, but it hadn't gone very far or to the right person.

Rose pulled a face at me "You're not seriously going to eat that?" I looked down at my bowl of Macaroni Cheese and smiled. It was one of perhaps seven foods that I liked.

"Don't you have anyone better to annoy?" I asked while I grabbed an apple (another one of the few foods I liked).

"No, not really." She grinned. Rose was like a big sister to me; she watched out for me and was always willing to give me advice (even if I didn't ask for it).

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed, she was so random sometimes.

Finally it was time to go home, and it took all my strength to restrain myself from sprinting to the car. When I got there I was bouncing up and down again and Emmett was already waiting, just as excited as I was. Eventually everyone arrived and we were able to leave. I slipped into the back of my father's car, my parents climbed into the front and everyone else got into Rosalie's car, dad turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life.

Driving home seemed to take forever but it was more like ten minutes, or perhaps even less. We finally reached the garage and I was out of the car and flying into the house before we had even stopped the car.

Alice reached her bedroom door to find me already sitting on her bed waiting. I knew she had an outfit for me, she always did. Bella, Esme and Rosalie all entered as she flitted across the room into her enormous wardrobe coming out a second later with a baseball uniform. It was the same as the others wore and I could feel butterflies going haywire in my stomach.

"Thank you so much" I said as I leapt off the bed and hugged Alice.

"We know how badly you've been wanting to play. We just weren't sure if you were ready until now." My mother smiled. The baseball that we play isn't like any other baseball game. We hit and throw harder and faster than one hundred miles per hour at times and we never bother with baseball gloves. Every year it is tradition that we play a huge game. It started just after I was born. Vampires vs. werewolves. Some might believe that since we have super speed and strength we have an advantage, but they'd be wrong. The werewolves are massive and hit harder than most of us, it's a pretty even fight. Everyone who knows about us comes, all the elders, Grandpa Charlie, even the girls that the werewolf's have imprinted on. I usually ended up hanging around with them, but not this year, this year I get to be in the battle.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett have been secretly training me, because they aren't as worried about how fragile I could be as everyone else is. They say I'm a natural and I'm going to be their secret weapon for the big game this year. The game is so much harder and rougher than just the family games. I can hardly wait!

I skip out of the closet with the shirt, pants and socks Alice had handed me. Everyone claps as I do a pirouette. The shirt was button up-baseball style, white with thin navy blue stripes down it; the pants were tight but stretchy and ended around my shins, navy blue with white stripes down the sides and the socks were white with blue stripes round the top.

"Very sexy!" Alice remarked

"Perfect size, as usual. But the pants are a bit tight round my waist." I smiled hesitantly, its not like Alice to get something so simple wrong.

"Firstly their not pants, their knickerbockers. And secondly" she said as she knelt down in front of me and lifted my shirt. I held my hands up away from my body out of habit, from when Alice decides to use me as her life-size Barbie doll.

"And secondly…" I prompted

"There's a tie" she grinned as she turned the rim of my pants inside out to reveal a cord tied in a knot at the front.

"Oh, right." I blushed. How could I have missed that? I untied it and loosened the pants.

"Not too much, they'll fall off." Esme teased, I must have gone even redder because everyone started to laugh again. I adjusted my pants as Alice pulled out my old sneakers and handed them to me.

"I would have bought new ones, but then you would have had to break them in." Alice smiled.

"And?" I asked, knowing she was holding back.

"And… there weren't any that were even remotely pretty." She huffed. I laughed and hugged her. I then stepped back and we looked strait into each other's eyes as I placed my hand on her cheek. I showed her my memories in which she is helping me or giving me something. She took my hand in between hers and smiled, so beautifully and so genuinely, despite her cold hands, it warmed me all the way to my heart.

"You don't owe me anything." She whispered.

"Thanks" I smiled and hugged her again.

"Right" Esme said, clapping her hands together. "Lets get dressed; we have a baseball game to win."


	4. Baseball, Battle and Other Silly Games

We sprinted through the forest, trees flying past us, the wind whipping my hair across my face. I was in my element, ready for anything. My feet barely touched the ground as I flung myself through the forest, leaping over logs and fallen trees. I felt wild, free, and totally out of control. All too soon we reached the clearing. The wolves had already set up the diamond and spectators were arriving with their deckchairs and food.

"Nessie!" Charlie called from his chair. I ran over and hugged him.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm great love. You excited?"

"Oh yeah." I grinned

"Then get out there" he smiled and I was off.

Rosalie and Leah were already arguing when I arrived.

"You cheated" Leah yelled

"Did not!" Rosalie yelled back

"I saw you!"

"You imagined it more like! How could I?" Rose demanded. Mum leaned over to me and whispered into my ear.

"Leah thinks Rose cheated in the toss" she motioned to the coin lying on the ground.

"How?" I asked

"Exactly!" Rose yelled and Leah glared at me.

"Come on, calm down" I said

"Excuse me?" Leah snarled. Leah was nice when she wanted to be, but this wasn't one of those days.

"Well, we could-" I begun timidly

"Shut up pipsqueak! Nobody asked for your opinion!" Leah snapped at me. She had always hated me and I had no idea why. I could tolerate her when she ignored me, but this was plain insulting. I snapped.

"Look you stupid dog" I yelled, I could feel everyone take a step back. I had never gotten really angry before, but I felt threatened and needed to protect myself and my family.

"How dare you accuse Rose of cheating when it's so obvious she didn't" I took a step forward, I was on a roll now, a burning sensation begun in my chest "and how dare you call me a pipsqueak! Why I… I-" I took another step forward hunched over, almost crouching, the burning was now a fire roaring on, propelling me.

"What?" Leah sneered. I could feel my muscles twisting and constricting with restraint. Leah must have seen it because her face dropped and she suddenly took a step back, nervous, perhaps even scared. I grinned, for a second time today, I felt wild and unrestrained. I reined myself in and slowly stood up straight suddenly horrified and embarrassed by my outburst, the fire gone. How could I lose it so easily? What's wrong with me?

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, hanging my head, ashamed at my lack of control. Leah suddenly changed her stance and glared at me.

"Your dead bloodsucker. We are gonna pound you so badly you won't be able to get up and walk" she hissed. My head flicked up, the fire was back and it wasn't going out without a fight.

"Your on dog."

We strode onto the field as the wolves chose their batting order. Alice perched herself on the pitchers mound playing with the ball in her hand. I stood next to first base, ready and waiting.

"Edward, are you sure?" Bella looked nervously from me to my father. "They are so rough and they show no mercy."

"Trust me, she's ready" Edward smiled at me "If she can take Emmett in a wrestling match, she'll be right"

"Emmett? Since when?" Bella growled

"Since Em, Jazz and I trained her." My mother pursed her lips and strode over to third base.

Charlie took his position as umpire (we chose him because he is unbiased, he was bewildered by both teams), lightening flashed through the sky, the thunder cracked and the game begun.

Sam was first up to bat. Alice gracefully threw the ball and it sped through the air. The ball made a loud crack as it met the bat and it flew straight into the forest. Sam bolted towards me; it felt like electricity was running up and down my body, I prepared my body for the impact. A whooshing sound came from my right side; I spun to catch the ball just in time for Sam to run straight past me onto the base. I burned red with embarrassment.

"It's ok, next time." Alice urged, I smiled gingerly as I threw the ball back to her.

"It's cool to be scared" Sam chuckled at me, the fire in my chest lit up my eyes. I was not scared!

Jared approached the base. I grinned to myself, the guy was huge. Alice pitched and another loud crack erupted. Sam sped off and Jared came charging towards me. All of a sudden my arm snapped out and I had the ball in my hand, I whipped around and touched the ball to his chest just before he ran into me. I went flying and Jared was sent tumbling to the ground. I heard someone yell out my name just before I smashed into the muddy ground. I heard a still silence and I gingerly sat up, Jared was walking back to the sidelines and everyone was watching me. Even Sam didn't take this opportunity to get to home; they all wanted to know if the tiny little girl who looked like she was made of glass was safe.

"What the hell do you think you're all looking at?" I grinned as I tossed the ball back to Alice. Emmett and Jasper cracked up laughing looking thoroughly pleased at what their training had done. I strode back to first base ready for the next onslaught. It was actually sort of fun. Leah approached the home plate and swung the bat over her shoulder.

Alice pitched. Crack! And Leah was coming for me, but this time the ball was too. I coiled up and threw myself into the air, easily catching the ball. My eyes flicked down and Leah and I knew exactly what was going to happen next, and neither of us could stop it. I crashed down on top of Leah who had tried to stop but instead went into a slide. We tumbled together along the ground, when I finally opened my eyes she was sitting on top of me. I grinned holding the ball up.

"You were saying" I said calmly. She got up and stalked off.

The game continued this way, Jacob and Paul both got home runs and Embry also got home before we got to bat. They had gotten four home, so we needed more.

They had gotten Alice out and Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were on the bases.

"Nessie" Jasper said, I turned to look at him holding a bat "your up" he handed it to me.

"We'll lose." I said, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Go" he urged pointing to the home plate.

I stood where dad had shown me, placed the bat over my shoulder, and looked up. Leah sneered at me from behind home plate as catcher, and Sam chuckled from the pitchers mound.

"Don't underestimate her" dad called out at Sam's thoughts.

"As you say" he grinned and he threw the ball. Everything happened so fast, yet it was perfectly clear. I swung the bat with all my force, the crack was deafening (so much louder than during practice), the bat went flying, and I ran. I ran so fast I was almost flying, I could hear my family screaming, and my blood was pumping in my ears. I was _so alive_, first base, second, I was rounding third and heading home as I saw the ball fly to Leah. _Crap_ I thought. But I didn't slow down._ Go for it!_ my mind screamed. I hit the ground and went into a skid, I felt my foot connect with her leg as I reached home plate. Leah came down on top of me as Charlie yelled out "SAFE!" She climbed up and stood there glowering as I picked myself up off the ground, my family cheered and the flames in my chest burned strong.

The game finally ended with us sitting on twelve and the werewolves on ten.

"Good game" we all shook hands repeating this over and over, but each wolf I shook hands with gave me the same looks, one of almost awe.

My family and I were exhilarated, it was hugs all round.

"So" Jacob said as he picked me up and spun me around "what _shall_ we do with you?" he grinned. He was my big brother, then my best friend, now he's my boyfriend. No, more. He's my perfect match, my soul mate. My world.

"I can think of a few things" I whispered in his ear as I thought to myself. Edward coughed behind me _get out_ I thought. Then Jacob kissed me as he smiled. The moment was perfect.


	5. The New Girl

"Hurry up! What is taking you so long?" Jacob lay impatiently on my bed. It was Monday after the baseball game, and my first day of school. Jake had already been going to Forks High for a year and now I was going to be joining him.

I had lived in Forks for almost my entire life. When I was younger we had lived near the college my parents attended, we stayed for two years then moved back. Now I looked like I was sixteen and was allowed to attend normal school because I had stopped growing.

I come out of my walk-in-wardrobe in the fifth outfit I had tried on. I was now wearing my blue faded jeans, my mother's crème turtleneck jumper, Rosalie's coat and a pair tanned knee-high boots.

"Perfect" Alice beamed at me.

"Finally" Jacob groaned and climbed off the bed. Alice and I linked arms and she dragged me out of the room. Jacob trailed behind.

"Presenting Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Alice called out as I walked down the stairs. As usual everyone was watching me. Esme had the camera and was taking as many photos as physically possible (as usual). _Please stop_ I thought, I hated it when my family made a huge deal out of nothing. My father touched Esme's arm hearing my plea, "I think we have enough pictures" he said, "Ok" Esme laughed. _Thank you_ I thought and he smiled a reply. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Alice fluttered past me over to Jasper.

"Are you ok?" my mother asked. She always knew when there was something wrong with me. I reached over and placed my hand on her cheek, I let her know how scared and nervous I was. She just laughed. "You'll be fine. I promise."

Jacob reached the bottom of the stairs and went out to get his bike.

"You better get used to talking; because if you use you little party trick the other kids might think you're a bit strange." Emmett laughed. It was annoying when he laughed at me. It made me feel like a little child again.

"Fine" I said grumpily. My voice rang out, like a bell. I liked my voice but I was a naturally quiet child, never bothering to speak unless the person I wanted was on the other side of the room or if it was Grandpa Charlie or someone who was outside our family. But recently I had become more talkative, trying to prove to my parents that I was ready for normal school.

I suddenly heard the revving of the bike out front of the house. I grabbed my bag and ran for the door.

"Nessie!" Rose called out. I skid to a stop and turned to look at her. "Nice coat" she grinned. "Now keep out of my closet". I laughed and climbed onto the back of the bike.

We flew through the streets to school. My hair flying behind me and the wind in my face. The freedom from the helmet felt great. As we pulled into the parking lot at school students turned to look at us.

"Jake!" One of the guys called out as we pulled into a spot. "Who's the chick?" I heard one guy whisper. My stomach begun to knot as I climbed off the bike.

"This is my girlfriend Renesmee" He said putting his arm around my waist.

"She's hot" Another one of his friends whispered. I could feel my face heating up.

"Hi" I smiled "I prefer Nessie though"

"Hi" a couple of the guys said. Jake introduced them as Kyle, Ben, Jason and Will. Some girls came over and introduced themselves too, Jaime, Becky and Hannah.

It wasn't as bad as I expected, they were actually really nice. Though they still kept a bit of distance from me, but I knew why. It was because I wasn't fully human. Of course they didn't know my secret, but dad explained it as some sort of primal instinct that they weren't aware of. Self preservation.


	6. Cullen's Girl

I went to the office to collect some forms I had to give teachers.

"Hi, I'm new." I said

"Oh, you're the Cullen's girl." She was a plump old lady with curly brown hair and was wearing a floral dress with frills.

"Yeah, that's right." I replied. People thought that I was Edwards's niece. When I was younger they tried to keep me out of the public, and they didn't tell people how old I was. So when we came back to Forks and I was sixteen people didn't take any notice of it.

"Such a nice family. So caring to take in all those kids, and what beautiful manners they all have." She beamed at me

"They're the best." I said awkwardly, I didn't know what to say to the compliment. I collected my forms and Jacob escorted me to my first class, Maths. We stopped at the door and Jake took my hand.

"I don't think I've told you this yet. But you look gorgeous, so calm down and smile." He grinned

"Thanks." I smiled and he kissed my lips gently.

As I gave one of my slips to the teacher I looked around the room. There were posters around the room, some with equations others with photos of people. People were still entering the room and taking seats.

"I'm Mr. Jones." He said to me "Everyone" Mr. Jones stood up and addressed the class "We have a new student" I cringed "Her name is Renesmee Cullen. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" I froze. _Move_ I thought. "Right" I said "Well, I'm sixteen, I play the piano and my favourite food is pizza." I smiled, saying the first food that came to my mind.

"Thank you. Why don't you take a seat?" Mr. Jones pointed to a seat towards the back. I sat down and pulled my book out. Mr. Jones begun to explain the equation on the board and I rolled my eyes. I already knew this, Edward had taught it to me last year. I then noticed the guy that was next to me was staring at me.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Hi" He replied. We sat there for a second then I said "I'm Renesmee"

"Renesmee" He said slowly, I was starting to wish my father was with me so then I could find out what he was thinking. I couldn't work out if he was mocking me or not.

"Stop talking" Mr. Jones said, and that ended the very strange conversation. The rest of the day was good. I talked to some people while waiting in the food line with Jacob as he got our lunches. And I talked to his friends as he ate both.

All in all I was quite popular. Which was the last thing I wanted, but Rose told me that it would happen.


	7. Chemistry

The next month and a half went by without anything much happening. School was easy and I had made quite a few new friends. Jacob and I were having fun being together for most of our classes.

It was Thursday and the day was moving too slowly.

I sat in chemistry that afternoon staring out the window, lost in my daydreams. Jacob was my partner and was getting annoyed at being ignored. He hated it when I was like this, and to get my attention back he had a tendency to resort to drastic measures.

"You're on fire!" he said urgently in my ear. I leapt out of my seat and looked around. It took my a second to realize that our Bunsen burner wasn't even on and all of our equipment was in front of us, waiting to be used. Our teacher was up the front of the class explaining the experiment and did not look very amused. I glared at Jacob, as he burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, all while the class watched on in confusion.

"You two, could you please settle down. Miss Cullen, would you return to your seat and concentrate, and Mr. Black, stop that laughing! You're both distracting the class."

"Sorry Mr. Graham" I apologized and quickly sat down and elbowed Jacob in the ribs; he pursed his lips in a desperate attempt to stop laughing, it only took me a second before I had the same look on my face. Our eyes met and all hope of calming down flew out the window. We were both doubled over on our stools, and tears trickled down the sides of my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"That's it." Mr. Graham said angrily "This is your last warning. Next time you're on detention."

"Yes sir." Jacob replied as I slowed my breathing.

The experiment was almost boring me to death, and it didn't help that I no idea of what we were doing. Jacob was slowly tipping some liquid into a beaker that contained something that was green and smelt like rotten eggs, it changed to purple.

"Now, if you add, just a pinch of this powder, you should get a very interesting reaction" Mr. Graham said above the hum of the chattering class, I looked around to see other pairs' mixture fizzing up. Jacob could tell I was bored and he got hold of the box that contained the powder and gave me a huge grin. We were just asking for trouble and I knew that it was detention for both of us if I let him do what he was thinking; I took a deep breath in and tried to push the idea out of my mind, but failed. I was craving some sort of excitement and this would be better than nothing. A grin spread across my face that exactly matched his as I swiftly took the box from him and tipped the entire contents into the large beaker. The purple mixture fizzed up and within a second covered our entire table and was spilling over onto the floor. Jacob and I burst our laughing again, this time the rest of the class did too.

"Out NOW!" Mr. Graham yelled at us, we grabbed our bags and books and bolted from the room still laughing. We were standing in the corridor when Mr. Graham stuck his head out and said two words "Principles office" and then slammed the door in our faces.


	8. Not a Word

The plastic chairs outside the principles office were uncomfortable and I kept moving around in mine.

"Come here" Jacob said and gestured for me to sit in his lap. I stood up but before I had even taken a step the principle opened his door.

"Come in" He said. Jacob stood up and I followed him in through the door.

"Please sit" he said as he shut his door. I sat down nervously.

"This is unacceptable" he said angrily "Disobeying a teacher, misuse of school property, distracting the class, making a mess."

"Sir" I started

"NOT a word. Not a word" He interrupted me. Neither of us spoke as he yelled at us. We sat there for around half an hour and were never once asked for an explanation of our actions. "So guess what. You two are going to clean up the mess you've made and then you're going to come back to the office and wait until your parents come to pick you up." I froze "And you're suspended for the next week"

"What?" Jacob said

"That's right, we must make an example of your behaviour, so then the other students don't get any ideas."

"You're calling our parents?" I whispered

"Yes" he said "Now go clean up your mess".

We left and I stood in shock. They are all going to be so mad at me. None of them have ever been suspended.

"Come on" Jacob said as he led me back to our classroom. We checked for any surveillance cameras, when we didn't find anything I cleaned the mess up in two seconds. We decided to wait for fifteen minutes before returning to the office, so then they wouldn't get suspicious.

I sat down on one of the stools putting my head on the table in front of me.

"Hey" Jacob said quietly, sitting down opposite me. He slipped his hand under my chin and gently pulled my head up to look at him. "It's going to be ok" he said. He was so sure.

I put my hand on his cheek, _I've only been here for a month and a half and I'm already getting suspended_ I thought, I would have said it but I was too close to tears to speak. I could feel a lump in my throat and tears welling up in my eyes. I could feel my face start to burn, my strength failed me and I burst into tears. Jacob came round the table and stood next to me, holding me. I sat there, my tears wetting his shirt, for a while. Finally my tears slowed and I took a deep staggered breath in.

"Time to go" He whispered and I slipped off the stool and landed lightly on my feet. We held hands and walked back to the office.

"I've just called your father, Jacob. He's on his way" The receptionist said "I'm calling your family now Renesmee"

"Great" I whispered.


	9. Jasper

Not too long after Carlisle was called Billy came through the door.

"Car. Now" was all he said. Jacob stood up.

"Love you" he said to me.

"Love you too" I replied, and they were gone. I sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair waiting to be retrieved, like I was a lost puppy at the pound waiting for its owners.

I could hear familiar footsteps coming down the corridor, but it wasn't who I expected. Jasper came through the doors and looked at the receptionist.

"Thanks for calling. Carlisle asked me to pick her up" He smiled at her.

"It was no trouble" She smiled back. He walked over to the door and opened it. I stood up and walked through without looking at him.

We walked briskly to the car and I slid into the passenger seat, still not looking at him. He got in and we just sat there. "Edward and Bella are off hunting with Rose and Emmett, Carlisle is at work and Alice is shopping for furniture with Esme." He said, answering a question I didn't ask.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"I know" He replied. Jasper could feel that I was regretting my actions. I reached over and placed my hand on his cheek, it was cold but I was used to it.

I showed him everything that had happened. As I did so I begun to cry again, I felt so stupid and so tired. I just wanted the day to end. I took my hand away and pulled my knees up to my chin, hugging them.

Jasper turned to look at me and before I could say anything he was hugging me. I let go of my knees and hugged him back and he slid me onto his lap. I buried my face into his cold stone shoulder and cried.

We had to have been there for about an hour before I calmed down.

"Hush." He whispered stroking my hair "I know. We all make mistakes." I nodded. "Come on, let's go home."

"Thanks Jasper" I whispered

"Any time" he hugged me tighter and I slid back into the passenger seat. As the car revved to life I let myself relax and I drifted off to sleep

"What are you doing?" I mumbled as Jasper slipped his hands behind my back and under my knees.

"It's ok" he said as he gently lifted me from the car. I placed my arm around his shoulders and shut my eyes again, still drowsy.

We went inside and he lay me on the couch. I snuggled up and that evening I drifted in and out of sleep, hearing snippets of conversations around me.

"Should we call Edward and Bella?" Jasper asked

"They'll be back tomorrow; we can sort this out then." Alice replied

"This isn't her nature. Perhaps there's something wrong" Carlisle said

"She's fine. She's just a kid and kids act out every once in a while" Esme replied

I could hear the TV in the background, some sitcom was on and a guy and a girl were arguing about a sandwich while an audience laughed. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello sleepyhead" Esme said gently. I sat up and looked at the floor not wanting to meet her eyes. I still felt stupid.

"Hey" she said pulling me up so then I was standing in front of her "Look at me" she said. I looked up and met her eyes. "The world still goes round, a new day comes, and life goes on."

"They're going to be so mad at me" I said

"But they will get over it." She hugged me and said "So you need to as well"


	10. Missing You

I sat on the couch waiting for my parents to return home. Alice came and sat next to me putting her arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. It could be worse."

I looked at her with a blank stare. "You could be suspended for two weeks" she shrugged.

"Thanks" I said flatly. Carlisle was waiting outside to explain the situation before they jumped to conclusions. I heard a car coming up the dirt road to the house and my stomach twisted into knots. Esme came and sat on my other side while Jasper stood behind us.

I heard murmuring out of the front porch and I tried not to listen as I stared at my feet. _I'm so, so very sorry. Please forgive me_ I thought, I looked up and my parents were watching me while Rosalie and Emmett walked over and sat opposite me on the other couch. My father looked up at Jasper and winced. Suddenly he was in front of me crouching by my knees.

"Show me everything" He said. So I did. I showed him my stupidity, I showed him my cleaning, and I showed him my moment with Jasper. He winced again and I knew then Jasper had told him how bad I felt. I showed my mother the same thing and she had the same reaction.

"Come here" She said and he pulled me up into a hug.

"I'm so sorry momma" I whispered

"I think you've beaten yourself up enough" she said. And that was it. End of conversation.

The next few days moved slowly. I spent them alone doing homework and chores around the house as punishment for the way I acted, everybody thought I had beaten myself up so much that I didn't need punishment so I enforced it myself.

Jacob was grounded so I hadn't heard from him since Thursday. It was killing me; I needed him so badly that I had only said about three words in the past few days.

"If you keep scrubbing, you'll put a hole in the table" Emmett said

"Oh, sorry" I mumbled, and begun to wipe down the table.

"Stop" Emmett insisted but I ignored him. I was so out of it he easily swiped the cloth and spray out of my hands. "You need to get out"

"No, I'm fine" I whined

"Too late" He said as he grabbed my hand. "Rose, Alice, Jaz!" He called out as we flew out the back door. The others met us out there a second later.

"What's up babe?" Rose asked

"I thought that little Nessie here needed to get out"

"Way to point out the obvious there" Alice said

"So I thought that we might go for a little swim" he finished.

"Swim?" I asked. But there was no point; everyone already knew what he was talking about. We began to run towards La Push.

"Swim?" I repeated on the way.

"Yeah. Before you were born, Bella gave us a little scare when Edward went away." He explained. My mother had told me about her dark days when my father had left her.

"Oh!" I exclaimed when I realized what he was referring to.

We quickly reached the cliff. The ocean was crashing below and I could smell the salt.

"Have you ever done this before?" I asked, looking over the edge.

"Once or twice" he grinned "Who's first"

"I'll go" Alice hopped around excitedly "coming?" she asked Jasper

"Like I can say no" He smiled as he took her hand. They backed up about ten metres, then sprinted to the edge of the cliff and flew off the end. They soared for about sixty metres then splashed into the water.

"My go!" Rosalie called out and ran to the edge. She flew about fifty metres before she hit the water.

"Bet I can go further" He grinned at me then sprinted to the edge. He went about eighty metres then crashed into the water.

My turn. I turned around and gave myself about fifteen metres for a run up. I slowed my breathing and calmed my nerves.

"GO!" I yelled at myself and sprinted for the edge. I pushed myself off the edge and sailed through the air. A scream escaped my throat and my eyes watered. The air was cold but it felt good on my skin. Suddenly the water came up to meet me and crashed around over the top of my head. I floated under the surface of the water for a moment feeling it press against me, then I kicked hard and broke through to the air. I looked around and realised that I had gone further than Emmett. I began to laugh as I paddled to the beach.

"Wow" I laughed.

"Yeah, wow!" Emmett said "You went so far!"

"Yeah, I really wanted to beat you" I laughed

"Lets go again" Alice squealed

"Totally" I grinned. I felt alive again.

We kept on jumping all afternoon. Alice Rose and I held hands as we flew, I jumped onto Emmett's back and we leapt off. We started having a diving contest to see who could make up the strangest dive.

When we got home it was starting to get dark, I was exhausted and we were all soaked.

We walked into the kitchen and my mother looked up from the history book she was reading. As soon as our eyes met, her face lit up. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Your back." She whispered in my ear, and I had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't talking about just today.

"Yeah, I'm back. I promise." I smiled at her

"So where were you?" She asked, and I showed her our day.

"Good" she said when I finished. Suddenly I smelt a scent that I had been longing for, at the same time Rose made a gagging sound.

I walked into the living room and my Jacob stood up, a grin across his face. I ran to him and he swept me up in his arms. We were kissing when I realised that this wasn't really what I wanted my family to see. I pulled away and turned to look at them, Emmett coughed trying to disguise a laugh and everyone else just stood there smiling at us.

"So?" I asked "How did you escape?" I asked

"He released me" Jake laughed "I was moping around missing you and dad said I was too much to bear, so he let me go"

"Just like that?" I asked

"I _really_ missed you" he said hugging me closer


	11. Mail

Jacob hadn't left my side since he was allowed back. He was living on our couch and continually raiding our fridge. I was so happy to have him back but Rosalie wasn't so pleased.

I sat on the couch watching the news and she sat beside me pulling a face.

"Nice look" I laughed

"No offence, but you and this couch smell like wet dog"

"None taken" I replied and returned to the news

The presenter had a dark suit on with a plain tie and white shirt, his black hair was slicked back. It was so oily you could probably deep-fry some potato chips and a cheese stick on it if you left him in the sun for a while.

My father burst out laughing hearing my remark.

"It wasn't that funny!" I called out and went back to watching the TV.

"And a couple have been found dead in their Seattle apartment this morning. Police report that 31 year old Michelle and her partner Richard, 35, were brutally murdered in the early hours of the morning."

_Vampires_ I thought. "Probably" my father replied.

"I wish you would stop that" I said climbing over the back of the couch

"Mountain goat" Rose muttered under her breath, but I ignored her.

"So you think its vampires?" I asked as I sat down across the table from Edward.

"Probably" he replied returning to his paper as the news report ended. I thought about it for a moment. How many vampires are out there that we don't even know about? What do they do? How do they not get caught?

Emmett broke my train of thought as he barged into the room "Mail!" he called out. He flicked through them. "Bill, bill, bill. Carlisle! There's a letter here from Kate!"

"Just leave it on the table" his voice floated down from upstairs

"Edward!" My father's head flicked up "There's no letters for you" Emmett grinned

"Real mature Em. I remember now why we don't ask you to get the mail" my father replied

"Nessie, grab your pillow and sleeping bag! It looks like another sweet sixteenth" he said dancing around with an envelope. I tried to get it off him but he pulled it away at the last second. I then tackled him and wrestled the letter out of his hand. Triumphant I got up and looked at Emmett as he jumped up.

"You got a phone call while you were out" I said

"From whom?" he asked. This was too easy, I turn to leave.

"Your village, they want their idiot back"

"Oh, ouch. I'm wounded." He laughed, pretending to have been stabbed in the heart. I just pulled a face at him and wandered back to the table. Jacob had finally managed to remove himself from the fridge and had situated himself in the chair next to the one I had been sitting in. On the table sat the largest sandwich I had ever seen.

"What did you do?" I asked "Empty the contents of the entire fridge onto a slice of bread?"

He picked it up "Pretty much" he said before he shoved it in his mouth. I just laughed and shook my head, placing the letter in my pocket. I would open it later.

Jacob and I hung around the house all day playing board games. He was really bad at them. Alice joined us for a while but she became frustrated when she couldn't see anything.

"That's it. My mind is all fuzzy and it's giving me a headache" she moaned "I'm out"

"You're just annoyed that you have to play a fair game" I grinned

"Am not! I just don't feel very well" she huffed as she got up and left.

That afternoon I remembered the letter in my pocket. I was in my room changing out of my jeans into a pair of baggy tracksuit pants. Alice kept on trying to throw them out but they were really comfy.

The envelope was made of thick crème paper. _To Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen_ was all it read on the front, the writing was elegant cursive, it must have been hand delivered. I open it up and find another thick crème piece of paper folded up inside. I pull it out and unfold it letting the envelope drop on the bed. The letter had the same writing as the address.

_Dear Renesmee, _

_I hope you and your family are well. _

_I have decided that it has been far too long since I have seen you and so I wish to see how you have grown up. I can hardly wait._

_Yours sincerely_

_Aro_

As soon as I read the last word my stomach twisted. Everything I knew about the Volturi came flooding into my mind. The stories Carlisle had told me about them, what my mother had said about the first time she had met them, the way they treasure people like they are works of art.

Then it hit me like a train, the image of them seeping out of the trees, almost gliding above the ground. After that day the hooded figures drifting after me had become a recurring nightmare, it was always so cold and dark, almost suffocating.

I could feel my face start to get hot and my knees became weak. My hand shook as I folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. I couldn't let my family know about this, I knew they would place themselves in danger to keep me safe, and I couldn't let them do that. I ran into my closet and shoved the letter into the back of my underwear draw. Not very imaginative, but they were the only clothes that Alice, Bella and Rose didn't steal.

I needed to get out, my chest was tight and I couldn't breathe. I ran to my window and leapt out. I ran for about a hundred metres then stopped.

The fresh air was clearing my head; I leant up against the tree trying to slow my mind. Everything was moving too fast, all I wanted was for the world to stop so then I could catch my breath.

"Renesmee!" I heard Jacob coming after me. He must have seen me through the glass wall at the back of the house. I sucked in some air and knew if anyone had to be strong, it was me. This was my problem.


	12. Phone Call

For the next few days I managed to keep any thoughts of the Volturi out of my head while Edward was around. It was difficult so I had to keep myself occupied with school work.

My dreams had other ideas; they had become the home to the cloaked figures again, as they stalked out of the forest thirsting for my blood. My nights had become sleepless as I tossed and turned trying to forget them.

When Jacob and I returned to school everyone was asking what happened. Why we were away. I let Jacob explain as I became lost in thought about the letter. Why now? Who dropped it off? What did they want?

Then I remembered the news report about the couple that were murdered. A snack along the way? I shuddered at the thought. Jacob turned to look at me as the others shuffled off to class. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I placed my hand on his cheek, _I'm fine_ I thought.

"You look a bit pale, did you want to go see the nurse?" His eyes were intense

_You worry too much_ I smiled. He gently kissed me on the lips.

"Time for class" He smiled and took my hand

After school Jacob gave me a lift home. I climbed lightly off the back of his bike and he placed his arm around my waist.

"You ok?" he asked. I smiled and put the inside of my palm on his cheek.

_Why do you keep asking me that?_

"Because I'm worried about you"

_Don't be_

"But you're acting strangely"

_How?_

"You seem…" He paused for a moment "distant" He finished

_I'm sorry'_

"Don't be sorry" He said quickly "It's fine. I'm just worried"

_Well, I'm fine._ I hated lying to him, but it was for his own protection.

_There's nothing to worry about, I'm just fine._ Guilt gnawed away at my stomach. I shouldn't have to lie to Jacob, he was my other half.

"Ok, if you say so. I've got to go home and check on dad, but then I'll come straight back." He said

_And your patrol?_

"They can live without me"

_You have responsibilities, and you need to do them. You're a leader and you need to set a good example for your pack_ I felt sorry for the others, always picking up the slack when Jacob skipped a patrol.

"Fine, I'll go." He said sadly "I'll see you tonight."

_Ok_. And he sped off on his bike.

I walked inside and everyone was just hanging around. My father was playing my mother's lullaby. My mother was sitting next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett were playing chess, Esme was sketching, Carlisle was reading the paper, and Jasper was watching Alice as she danced around the room arranging flowers. I couldn't help but smile. Everything was so calm and perfect, my sanctuary.

Alice skipped over to me and handed me a rose. "How was school?" She asked as she skipped away.

"It was good." I dumped my backpack by the door and walked over to the piano. Bella got up and I took her seat to play along with my father. I was a natural at the piano, it came so easily. The music just flowed.

Suddenly my phone began to ring. I dashed out the back door and pulled it out of my pocket. I flipped it open, the number displayed wasn't one that I recognised but I answered it anyway.

"Renesmee?" A man's voice asked. His voice was thin and wispy, but strong. I recognised it immediately even though I hadn't heard it in years.

I ran deep into the forest so then I couldn't possibly be heard, mentally or vocally.

"Aro" I hissed "What do you want?"

"All I want is to see you" he sounded kind, but I knew better.

"Stay away from my family." I was getting angry. Where did he get off, just deciding he wants to see me?

"You _are_ protective, aren't you." He chuckled.

"I have no problem putting myself in danger, but when my family do so, just to protect me. _Then_ I have a problem" I felt strong. Nobody was coming near my family.

He paused for a moment.

"Fine. You come here" he said finally

"What?" I said, surprised.

"Well, I want to see you. And if we can't go there, you come here." He explained

"How?" I shot.

"I'm guessing you haven't told you family about my little letter then?"

I froze "No" I whispered, ashamed. He chuckled again.

"That's ok. I'll send you a plane ticket and have someone pick you up at the airport."

I paused. Was this really a good idea? Perhaps I should tell someone… No, they couldn't be put in danger. Not for my sake, not again.

"Make sure it's a return ticket." I could hear the determination in my voice. I was sure.

"I'll make it an open-ended ticket so then you can stay for as long as you want"

"Thank you" I replied

"I can't _wait_ to see you" he replied and I clicked the phone shut. There was no going back now. I took several deep breaths and pushed the conversation from my mind as I ran back to the house.

"Who was it?" Alice asked when I got back.

"Just Hannah. She wanted to know the maths homework, and then we just had a bit of a gossip" I smiled

"Fun" Emmett said flatly.

"Still losing?" I teased as he moved his king out of danger

"Shut up" he replied.

I wandered upstairs trying to avoid thinking about what I had just gotten myself into.


	13. I Love You

I was pretty out of it the next few days as I waited for my plane tickets to arrive. It felt like everything had slowed down and time was standing still. My nightmares had become more vivid as the cloaked figures came closer and closer and the darkness pressed in around me. But I tried to continue on normally as best as possible.

"Nessie, you have a letter" Carlisle said behind me. I spun around on the couch to face him and he handed me an envelope.

"Thanks" I replied and slipped it into my pocket. Jacob sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. "So missy" He said "Wanna go rent out a movie?" he asked. There was nothing interesting on any of out three hundred channels and it was driving him insane.

"Sure" I replied "I'll just go grab some shoes" he kissed me on the cheek before I jumped up and flew upstairs.

I grabbed my boots and pulled them on, and then I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and tore it open. There were two plane tickets inside, business class. Nice. I was to leave in two days, it was a five am flight _so I would need to be at the airport by four so then I would need to leave here but two thirty, three at the latest_ I thought, making preparations in my head. I'm sure he made it that early on purpose; it was so early and nobody would expect it. I slipped the tickets into my underwear draw with the letter and dashed back downstairs.

I secretly made preparations the next two days. I packed a backpack full of clothes and hid it in the back of my closet. I also withdrew a thousand dollars in case of an emergency, I knew that they wouldn't find out about it until the next bank statement came, and by then it would be too late. I also found the passport my mother had gotten Mr. Jenks to make me last year. I placed the money, passport and plane tickets into my backpack and then returned it to the back of my closet.

I would need to leave a letter for my family so then they wouldn't freak out too much. I grabbed a pen out of my pencil case and tore a piece of paper out of my workbook.

_To my dearest family,_

_I am so sorry to do this to you and I wish I didn't have to, but I need to go away for a while. _

_None of you are at fault, so don't blame yourselves_

_Please, don't follow me and don't look for me._

_I will return, and I will explain everything_

_Until then, I love you all and I am so, so sorry._

_Love Nessie xx_

_P.S. Jacob, please look after my family for me. I promise you I will return._

_I love you._

I held back tears as I wrote the last three words and folded the paper up.

The morning I was leaving I lay on my bed staring at my clock. It read 2:30. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest. I climbed out of bed and went to my wardrobe. Absentmindedly I pulled on my jeans, a jumper and a pair of sneakers. My hair was messy and frizzy so I quickly ran my brush through it and pulled it into a ponytail. My reflection looked unsure of what she was doing, scared. I slung my bag over one shoulder and picked up the letter to my family. _To those I love_ I wrote on the top and slipped the note into my pocket. I then picked up my car keys and phone and slipped them into my pocket.

I crept downstairs; Jacob was asleep on the couch, snoring quietly. I placed the note to my family on the coffee table in front of him and bent over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I love you" I whispered in his ear, he mumbled something then started snoring again. I stood up and took a deep breath, trying to fight back tears.

I went to the garage and threw my bag into the passenger seat as I slipped into the driver's seat. I put the key into the ignition and my car purred to life. I drove out of the garage and past the front of the house, as I begun up the drive my eyes flicked to the mirror and I saw Alice standing at the front door watching me. I stopped the car and we watched each other in the mirror.

I couldn't restrain myself any longer, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I slammed on the accelerator and the house flew into the distance.


	14. A Tearful Farewell

I drove for an hour before I got to the airport. By now everyone would have read my letter and would be figuring out what to do. I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of my bag and put them on to hide my eyes, they were probably a bit red even though I hadn't really cried.

I had left my car in the parking lot and was going through check in.

"Could I please see your passport and tickets?" the woman behind the counter was wearing a red cardigan and black skirt and beret. I pulled both items out of my bag and handed them to her. She read both and begun to type my details into the computer, her nails clicked as she tapped on the keyboard.

"So are you going to Italy for work?" she asked

I swallowed to clear my throat "You could say that" I replied.

"Is that all your luggage?" She asked, gesturing to my bag.

"Yeah" I nodded

"Ok, that's small enough to go on as hand luggage, so you won't need to book it in"

"Good" I replied

"Right, well. This all looks good" She handed me back my passport and tickets. She was friendly, but I wasn't in the mood for a chat. "I hope you enjoy your flight."

"Thanks" I mumbled and walked away towards the customs desk.

I managed to get through quickly and my gate was easy enough to find. When I got there I was twenty minutes early so I went to the bathroom to see how bad my face looked.

My reflection had red lines under her eyes, but it wasn't as bad as I expected, so I put my glasses back in my bag and washed my face. The cold water was refreshing and it helped me calm down so then I could put everything in order:

The Volturi tried to kill me when I was a baby.

They wanted to destroy my family.

I was going to see the Volturi.

I was _not_ going to let the Volturi touch my family, no matter what the cost.

My reflection suddenly looked determined, I knew why I was doing this again. I left the bathroom and sat in one of chairs near my gate and stared out a large window, watching the planes take off and land. I jumped as my phone begun to buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open, _Jacob_ came across the screen, so I shut it. During the next twenty minutes _Mum, Dad, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett_ flashed across the screen of my phone again.

"Running?" A girl a few years older than me sat down in the seat next to mine, she had blue eyes and long blonde hair. She reminded me of Rosalie. I felt my stomach twist, so I went back to looking out the window.

"No" I shook my head. "You?"

"Sort of. I needed to get out, so I'm travelling around the world." She sounded confident

"So where are you going?" She asked

"Italy" I replied "Why did you think I was running?" I asked

"You keep on hanging up on whoever is calling you." She said simply "So why are you going?"

I didn't care how much she knew, it wasn't like I was ever going to see her again. "Someone dangerous wants to see me, and I don't want to get my family involved. So I'm going to meet them in Italy, rather than them coming here." Like her, I sounded determined, I knew what I wanted.

The girl took my hand in hers and my eyes flicked over to hers.

"I'm not going to try and stop you, because you have made up your mind." She said "But be careful. If you are going all the way to Italy just to protect your family, then you must love them very much. And I'm sure they love you just as much, so they don't want to lose you"

A voice came over the intercom announcing the boarding of a flight.

"That's my flight" the girl smiled at me "Be safe, ok?" I nodded

She jumped up and begun to run off, but then she stopped and looked at me.

"What's your name?" She called out

"Renesmee Cullen. Nessie" I called out "What's yours?"

"Tallulah Wright. Lulu" She replied

"Look me up when your in Forks next. I'll be there" I said

"I promise. Be safe Nessie"

"You too Lulu" She waved and ran off to get her flight. I really liked her, I had only talked to her for five minutes and she had already touched my heart.

The intercom announced my fight was starting to board. My phone buzzed and _Jacob_ came up again. I answered it.

"Renesmee, where are you? Are you ok?" he said urgently

"Read my letter" I said calmly

"I did but-"

"But nothing. It explains everything you need to know."

"What's wrong" my father's voice was distant through the phone

"Am I on loud speaker?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"Yeah" Jake replied

"And is everyone there?"

"Yeah" He said again

I took a deep breath in "I know it's hard but don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing." I could feel a lump in my throat forming and the calm slipped away. "Please don't look for me" my voice cracked and the tears started, I sometimes hated how human I was "I love you all, goodbye." I said and shut the phone.

My hand shook as I dropped the phone into a bin as I went to board the plane.


	15. Alice

The phone beeped. We all stood silently for a moment staring at it, as if this was all some sort of strange dream. Finally Jacob shut the phone and sat on the couch, he looked numb. My eyes ran over Bella's face and she had the same look.

I ran out the front door and sat down on the front steps. Rubbing my temples, I had to find her.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked as he came out

"I should have stopped her, said something." I said, resting my head in my hands.

"What are you talking about?" He sat beside me. I looked up, his eyes were intense as they stared into mine.

"This morning. I heard something out here so I came to look. She was driving away. When she saw me she stopped the car and we just stared at each other. She started to cry then she sped off." I finished. "This is my fault, now I need to find her."

"It's not your fault" he said

"I need to find her" I replied. Jasper didn't try to stop me; he just put his arm around my waist and nodded.

And so I started searching the globe for a tiny blip of darkness. Looking for any sign of my little niece.


	16. Love

I sat on the plane staring out the window. The clouds were below us and created this strange padded ground. It was beautiful.

I tried not to think about what I was heading towards. But it was no use, questions flooded into my mind. Were they going to kill me? Where they going to keep me as one of their little works of art? Would they let me go?

The main question was: What did they want?

The black cloaked figures drifted out of the forest. They started to come closer and some drifted out on either side of me. I spun around and my family stood behind me, motionless like statues as the cloaked figures came up behind them. I tried to scream out, to tell them to run. But nothing happened, I made no sound. The cloaked figures came up behind them and engulfed them in darkness.

I tried to run, but my legs were paralysed with fear.

The darkness and the figures came closer and closer until I could almost touch them. They stopped in a tight circle around me, and one held out a hand to me. It was made of grey marble and reminded me of a stone angel you would see in a graveyard. There was no escape. I reached out and placed my hand into the stone one, it was cold like ice. Suddenly the fingers snapped shut around my hand.

_No_ I thought as I jumped forward in my chair gasping for air. The man next to me gave me a weird look then looked away. I fell back into my chair and tried to calm myself down. The dream had seemed to me more real that any of the others.

Thankfully I don't talk in my sleep in the traditional sense; instead I replay the dreams in my mind so then if you were to place my hand on your cheek you could see what I was dreaming about. My mother did this when I was a child because she thought it was beautiful.

"We will be landing in ten minutes" the hostess announced. I did my seatbelt back up and fixed up my hair as best as possible.

It was late morning when we landed and I was feeling energised after my sleep, despite my dream.

I walked off the plane with my bag slung over my shoulder. This time customs took much longer but I was thankful for the wait, procrastinating made me feel calmer.

When I walked out to the main terminal people were waiting to pick up their loved ones, some drivers were holding signs up with names written on them; I read through them but didn't see mine.

"Renesmee?" I turned around to see two men watching me, both wearing suits and sunglasses. I approach them, their scent getting stronger.

"I am Demetri and this is Felix" They both had a slightly olive tint to their complexion and short black hair. We shook hands; the feel of their hands reminded me of my family.

"The car is this way" Felix said as he gestured to an escalator going down.

They walked on either side of me, as if to ensure I didn't try to escape. We rode the escalator down into a dark parking lot.

"Here we are" Felix said as a car pulled up in front of us. I smiled; it was a Black 1938 Cadillac LaSalle two door Coupe. I recognised it from a poster Rosalie had put up in the garage. If she was here she would have had a heart attack, it was in perfect condition. The nose was long and pointed with a grille on the very front and it had the original hood ornament on top. The roof was rounded and it sloped down where the trunk was. The driver got out and slid the front seat forward to give us enough room to get into the back.

"Ladies first" Demetri said, I nodded and climbed in. The inside was a chocolate brown, the floor was carpeted and the seats were covered in a really soft material. The back seat wasn't facing forward like normal; instead there were two long seats on either side of the car. I sat in one and Demetri and Felix sat opposite me. The driver then slid the front seat forward and hopped in.

We flew out of the parking lot and through the streets twisting and turning. There weren't any seatbelts so I just sat back and clutched my bag to my front. I nervously started biting my lower lip trying to remember to breathe.

"You look like your father" Felix said. I looked up at him and almost screamed. He had removed his sunglasses and for the first time I saw his eyes, they were blood red, almost shining.

"Th-thanks" I stammered

"But she has Bella's eyes" Demetri commented

I stared at my knees wishing they would stop looking at me.

"She smells good" Felix remarked. I clutched my bag tighter and my heart started to beat faster. Suddenly this wasn't such a good idea. They both chuckled noticing my movements.

"Don't worry; your scent is the perfect balance of both human and vampire. Alluring yet not enough to kill you." Demetri said

"Great" I squeaked

"So we hear that you have a gift" Felix said. I nodded. "Can we see?" He asked.

I reached out to touch his cheek but he pulled away. "I'm not going to hurt you" I assured him. He warily lent forward and I lightly touched his cheek. _I told you so_ I thought, then I showed him some of my moments with my family. Dancing around the living room with Alice, Carlisle teaching me about our families history, Rose braiding my hair, Jasper teaching me how to hit a baseball, tackling Emmett for the mail, resting my head in Esme's lap as she stroked my hair, watching sport with Charlie, playing the piano with my father, lying in a little clearing with my mother watching the sky, and sitting on the beach with Jacob while he held onto me. I decided to leave the best ones for last.

I pulled my hand away and sat back. "Wow" was all he could say.

"My turn" Demetri sat forward and I showed him the same things.

"That's an amazing talent" Felix said finally. "You obviously love them very much"

I nodded. "I could feel it through your memories. Love is a very strong feeling, but that was intense".

There was silence in the car for a while, I watch the scenery fly past up as we drove to the wall city I had heard so much about.


	17. A Warm Welcome

"Welcome to Volterra" Demetri said as we drove through the walled city.

It was night time, but I could still see that the streets and buildings were a faded cinnamon colour and despite the time people were still walking everywhere.

We drove slowly through the narrow streets to avoid the people, when they saw our car they would immediately move out of the way, as if they knew what was inside.

We approached a large castle, the driver pulled up out front and we climbed out of the car. I turned to Demetri and Felix and they were just putting their sunglasses back on, just in case.

"Please, this way." Demetri said, and yet again they walked on either side of me. As we approached the guards at the door they stepped aside and nodded to us.

The lobby was beautiful; there was wood panelling on the walls and red carpeted floors. The ceiling was high and had a large crystal chandelier hanging down. Our footsteps echoed as we entered. Felix and Demetri removed their glasses again and seemed to relax a bit now that we were inside the castle.

A young girl and boy entered from an elevator at the end of the room. The girl was a tiny as me or Alice; she had long pail brown hair and large eyes, she looked like an angel. The boy was slightly taller and had short hair, but looked just like her. They both wore long cloaks and held hands. I knew exactly who they were, Jane and Alec. The two devastating twins.

"Renesmee, it's so good to see you." Jane smiled. I relaxed my mind; I couldn't let myself get unnerved.

"Jane." I said as if we were old friends. "It's been too long."

Alec chuckled "You really have grown up"

"So I've been told." I replied

"Come." Jane said "Aro has been very excited about your visit"

_I bet he has been_ I thought.

We took the elevator up and came out in a reception room. The walls were wood panelled like in the lobby, and the carpet was deep green. So far I had failed to see a single window, most likely protection from the sun.

Around the room sat little groups of comfy pale leather couches. In the centre of them were red wood coffee tables with shallow bowls full of water, flowers floated lightly on top.

In the middle of the room there was a large counter. A young woman sat behind it and I almost gasped. She was human. She was in so much danger and I wondered if she knew exactly how much.

"Felix, Demetri. Good afternoon." She said politely

"Mara" Felix said, nodding his head to her. We continued past her and walked through the double doors at the back of the room.

Jane and Alec led us down a series of corridors until we reached a large elegant room. It was brightly lit and had three throne-like chairs on a raised section of the floor, a wide red carpet lead up to them. The exposed floor and walls were grey stone; there were long strips of red and black velvet hanging down the walls and another large chandelier hung from the ceiling.

In the three seats sat each of the Volturi leaders. Aro sat in the middle with Marcus on his left and Caius on his right. They all wore the same black robe as Jane and Alec had on.

"Renesmee!" Aro jumped up and walked quickly over to us. The guards that were scattered silently around the edges room were suddenly at attention, watching our every movement.

"Aro" I said politely. He held out his hand for me to shake, but I knew it wasn't just a friendly gesture for him. "I don't think so" I said quickly, looking at his hand. He slowly clenched it into a fist and pulled it back into his robe.

"Marcus, Caius." I said, nodding to each vampire.

"Renesmee" Caius replied, Marcus just nodded with complete disinterest.

"How are you?" He asked. He was acting like I had just popped over for a coffee.

"How do you think?" I spat. "I'm here on your request. So what did you want?"

"Come now, don't be like that." He said sweetly "I just wanted to get to know you"

"Fine, ask me anything." I said

"Not tonight." He replied "I understand you sleep." I couldn't tell if this was a question or a statement, so I just nodded.

"Then you need your rest." He said returning to his seat. "We have a room set up for you."

"Thank you" I said, unsure of if I wanted to accept it or not.

"Jane, could you escort our guest to her room?" He asked, his voice warm.

"Of course master" Jane replied. She curtsied and then looked over to me "This way" her voice was angelic and high pitched.

I followed her down another corridor and up a flight of stairs, her cloak rippling around her as she moved.

"Here it is" She said as she opened up a large wooden door

"Thank you" I said and went inside. It was very medieval, with a huge four-poster bed and an oak wardrobe with matching makeup table and writing desk. The floor was a dark wood and the walls were an olive green.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said as I marvelled at the detailed paintings on the wall.

"I know. It's all European." She smiled at me. I knew she was dangerous, but she was just so sweet. I smiled back at her.

"I'll let you get some rest" She said

"Thank you for everything." I replied and she closed the door.

I was starting to feel a bit sleepy, so I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into the large bed.


	18. Miss Eleanor Elizabeth McDermontt

I sat bolt upright, sweat dripping off me. I slowed my breathing as the dream replayed in my head. I checked the clock on my bedside table, it read 2:30. I kicked off the blankets and tried to get back to sleep, but it was no use. The bed was just too big.

It reminded me of when I had outgrown my crib and my father had bought me a bed. It was too big to go in our little cottage, so that was when I moved into the main house. Alice and Esme had decorated a room for me, and my father had decided to get a big double bed so then he wouldn't have to buy another one for a while.

On my first night I had gotten into bed and realised it was too big, it made me feel small and unprotected. So I climbed out and left my room. I crept down the corridor and just before I reached the stairs Rosalie scooped me up. She asked me what I was doing and I explained how my bed was too big and that I couldn't sleep. So she let me sleep in her bed while she read, the next night I was with Alice, the next with my mother, then Esme and so on. I didn't end up sleeping in my own bed for a few months. By the time I did, my bed didn't seem as scary.

Now I wished that someone would scoop me up and tell me that it would be ok. That I was going to be fine. But there wasn't, and so I just had to be strong.

I rolled over and shut my eyes, took three deep breaths and I could feel myself drifting back to sleep.

As I opened my eyes two big red ones stared back at me. "Whoa" I leapt out of bed and lightly landed on the writing desk.

A little girl stared at me "Sorry" she apologised. She was tiny and absolutely stunning, her strawberry blond hair hung down to her waist and she had a strait fringe. She was wearing a little blue dress and a black cloak.

"Sorry" She apologised again as she climbed further onto my bed.

"It's ok. You just scared me, that's all." I smiled. I jumped off the table and walked over to her. "I'm Renesmee. What's you name?"

"I'm Miss Eleanor Elizabeth McDermontt" She recited

"Well Miss Eleanor Elizabeth McDermontt. Do you have a nickname?" I grinned at her.

"Ella" She giggled; it was the most amazing sound, like a bell.

"Mine is Nessie" I laughed with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Aro wants to see you" she said

"I just need to have a shower and get dressed."

"The bathroom is through that door" she pointed the door next to my wardrobe "I'll wait out here" she nodded and she settled into my bed, pulling off her little black buckle-up shoes.

I had a quick shower and pulled on my clothes in the bathroom. As I came out I saw that Ella was still sitting on my bed, as still as a statue.

"We off?" I asked her

"Yep" She replied yanking her shoes back on and jumping off the bed.

We left my room and begun walking down the corridor. She was so small, she didn't even reach my waist. As I looked down at her she slipped her hand into mine.

"So, how old are you?" I asked

"When I was bitten I was five, that was just over two years ago now" She replied

"Your five?" I said astonished. She nodded. "But I thought children that young weren't allowed to be vampires." I was shocked.

"The Volturi did some testing and they found that I am the youngest a vampire can be."

"How did they find you?" I asked

"I was an orphan and they took me in." We walked down a flight of stairs and down the corridor we had come up the previous day.

"Do you have any powers?" She asked. I put my hand on her cheek. _I can sho people memories too_ I thought.

"Show me something" She said excitedly, bouncing up and down as we walked. I showed her my family and me having celebrating last Christmas. I had made them get a tree and everything.

"That looks like fun." She said

"It was" I smiled, remembering everyone's faces when I had announced to them that we were going to start celebrating all holidays and birthdays, just because I felt like it. It was just before my first birthday.

"Do you have any powers?" I asked. She nodded but looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to use them unless told to. They say that it's dangerous." She replied

"Why, what happens?"

"I don't know." Her eyes were unfocused "I can never remember what I did. Its like everything goes black." She said quietly, as if to herself. I didn't know what to say, so I walked quietly along side her.

"Here we are" she said looking at the doors in front of us. The guards opened them and we walked in.


	19. Training

We were back in the room where I had greeted Aro the previous day. Except now Caius and Marcus were nowhere to be seen, and in the middle of the room there were two armchairs facing each other, one of which was occupied by Aro.

"Good morning, Renesmee. I hope you had a pleasant sleep." He smiled.

"Fantastic" I replied flatly. "What do you want?"

"Please sit" He gestured towards the free chair. I looked down at Ella and she squeezed my hand. We walked over to Aro and I sat down. "I want to stay." Ella said quietly.

"Why do you want to do that my child?" Aro asked

"Because." She stopped and looked at me "She's my friend."

I suddenly felt a wave of gratitude towards this little child. I didn't want to be alone here, and now I had someone who would keep me company.

"Ok" Aro said coldly "Stay if you must"

She nervously touched my knee and I frowned at Aro. He obviously wasn't used to not getting his way. I smiled at Ella and pulled her onto my lap. She curled up and lent her head against my chest as I sunk into the armchair.

"Tell me about yourself." He said simply

"Come here" I replied holding my hand out towards his face. He lent forward and I lightly rested my hand on his cheek. I showed him my family and how I felt about them; I showed him what I ate, how I had tried to expand my power, where I went to school and what my favourite book was. Suddenly I could feel a pressing against the thoughts I was showing him, as if he was trying to break through to the rest of my mind. I quickly pulled away.

"Don't you dare" I glared at him.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident." He looked apologetically at me, but I didn't fall for it for a second

"Coming here was a mistake." I said quickly. I slid Ella off my lap and got up to leave. Yet again Ella placed her tiny hand in mine and we headed for the door.

"I can train you." He said quietly. I stopped but didn't turn around. "I can teach you to expand your powers." I turned to look at him

"How?" I asked

"I can teach you how to send them to people without touching them." He stood up and walked towards me "I noticed that the emotions and feelings in your thoughts were strong, we could probably use them to your advantage."

I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out.

"Fine" I said "But you have one week."

"That's all I need. We start today."

Aro led us to a large empty room. The walls and floors were stone, and the walls were bare apart from torches dotted around the room, the flames lighting the room.

"Ella, go find Jane and Alec and bring them back here." He ordered, she nodded and ran off to go find them.

"Jane and Alec?" I enquired

"They will assist me in training you" He replied. A moment later Ella returned, Jane and Alec trailing behind her. Aro quickly explained to them what we were doing and they moved to opposite sides of the room.

"Leave us Ella." Aro ordered her again. She nodded and turned to the door.

"Ella." I said, she spun around. "Come see me later, ok?" A huge smile spread across her face

"Sure" She said and skipped off. I turned to the other three and nodded.

"I'm ready" I said.

The training was hard. I threw thought after thought at the twins, but they received nothing. It had been six hours and still we had gotten nowhere. Finally I just sat down in the middle of the room, crossed my legs, and put my head in my hands.

"Again" Aro said.

"Go away. I can't" I replied, my head still in my hands.

"Try again" he said louder

"I can't" I yelled. I could feel my anger burning in my chest.

"Fine. Tomorrow we continue." He said and left the room

I staggered back to my room and sat on my bed, angry with myself.

"Are you ok?" A voice came from behind me. I jumped up and spun around. Ella looked back at me.

"You _have_ to stop doing that" I said, and went to sit back down on my bed. "Yeah, I'm ok." I said, answering her previous question. "I'm just annoyed that I can't get this"

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her head next to mine "You will" she whispered in my ear. I squeezed her arms "Time for bed" I said.

She let go, and I changed into my pyjamas in the bathroom. When I came out she was lying on my bed. I lay down next to her "Don't you have things to do?" I asked.

"No" she replied "They don't give me anything to do because they think I'm too small"

"Oh well. Their loss" I said, looking at her face. She smiled "Yeah, their loss" she agreed.

"You know. I've never really had a friend before." She said

I could feel myself drifting off "Well now you do" I said, and she kissed my cheek.

"Go to sleep" she whispered.

That night there were no dreams of the cloaked figures. That night I didn't dream at all.


	20. Can You Hear Me?

I continued my training the next day, but it was no use. I was still finding it impossible. After only an hour I gave up.

"Leave me alone" I said, frustrated. Again I was sitting on the floor with my head in my hands. "My head hurts and I just want some peace and quiet."

"Don't give up" Aro said

"Too late" I growled

"Get up"

"Get lost"

"Renesmee-"

"Aro" I was getting angry. I just wanted to be alone.

Alec came over and crouched in front of me. Gripping the top of my arms, he pulled me up until I was standing.

"You can do this." He sounded so sure. "How were you going about giving us the thought?"

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself "I was trying to throw them to you."

"Well." Jane said slowly "We can't really catch a thought. So perhaps you should try another way of giving it to us?"

"How? What other way is there?" I asked

"Well" Aro said "You normally are touching the person when you show them things. So you have that connection with their mind. So perhaps its more like hooking into their mind, like a fishing line." I nodded. What he was saying was making sense.

"Ok. You ready Jane?" I asked. She nodded and waited. I closed my eyes and imagined a connection between our minds._ Jane? Can you hear me?_ I thought.

"Yes" She said. My heart skipped a beat. "It's faint, but I can hear you".

That night I collapsed onto my bed, my head was light and I was exhausted, but I couldn't stop smiling. I had done it. After the first time Jane had heard me, it just seemed to come naturally. I did it again, and again, and again. It was still quiet, but it had gotten louder as I had become surer of myself.

"So?" Ella said. Now I expected her to be there.

"I did it" I said. Ella jumped on top of me and hugged me.

"I knew you would" she squealed.

"Yeah. You knew all along" I smiled at her "Because you're my friend." She squeezed me even harder when I said this. I loved saying it to her because she loved hearing it.

The next morning Ella decided to come to the training with me because she wanted to see what we did.

"Eleanor. What are you doing here?" Aro asked her

"Nessie said I could come and watch." She replied, she looked so innocent it was almost painful.

"Fine." He replied "But stay out of the way" She skipped to the back of the room behind Jane.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"I was thinking that today we would work on sending feelings, because they seem to be very strong in the thoughts you give." He said

"Sure" I nodded "So how do I do it"

"Close your eyes and find a memory with a strong emotion." I shut my eyes and found a memory of me and Jacob sitting on the beach looking at the stars. I was so happy then.

"I have one" I said

"Now hold onto the feeling and strip away the memory"

"Done"

"Pass it to me" He said. I linked into his mind and sent him the feeling. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Well?" I asked

"That was strong" He said smiling "Let's try some others. Try sending them to Alec"

We went through a range of feelings and emotions. Happy, sad, angry. We did them all. Poor Alec must have felt like he was bipolar. Swinging from one emotion to another.

"What about pain?" Aro asked.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Pain, my dear. You must have some sort of self defence."

"I'm not going to inflict pain on Alec." I said quickly.

"A bit of physical pain never hurt anyone. It will simply make him stronger"

"I don't really have any memories of physical pain, only emotional." I thought

"Emotional wont do it." He shook his head

"Then what am I going to do?" I asked. He looked over at Jane and I figured out what he was thinking.

"Ready?" Jane asked.

"Just do it" I squeezed my eyes shut.

It felt like someone was electrocuting me and breaking my bones all at the same. I let out a scream and fell to the floor. The pain got worse, like my skull was splitting in half. For a moment I thought I was going to pass out. Then it stopped. All the pain went, like it had never existed, I felt fine.

I stood up and looked over to Ella who looked horrified.

"I'm fine" I said to her, brushing off my bum and arms. She relaxed a bit, but still looked worried. It was then that I noticed the hunger growing in my stomach, I needed to hunt.

"Now lets see this new feeling" Aro said, restraining a smile.

"No" I replied "I'm not hurting Alec"

"But Renesmee-"

"No" I shook my head "I'm hungry and I need to go and hunt" I said

"Fine, tomorrow. But don't forget about the Ball" Aro replied

"What Ball?"

"Did I for get to tell you?" He chuckled "We are having a Ball this evening, it's in your honour" I suddenly could feel my heart beat faster. I only ever danced around with my family, never in public.

"Go on, go hunt." Aro said, and I quickly left the room.


	21. The Hunt

"Wait!" Ella called after me. I was halfway down the corridor; I turned to look at her as she ran towards me. "Can I come with you?" It was then that I noticed her eyes were almost black.

"Sure. But I don't drink human blood" I told her.

"I know. Everyone knows about the Cullen's eating habits." She said rolling her eyes. I just laughed.

"Then why do you want to come?" I asked. She tugged at my arm and I crouched down beside her, then she cupped her little hands around my ear and whispered "I feel bad when I kill humans."

I looked at her for a moment and could see the sadness in her eyes. She was so young and had already been through so much hurt. I sighed and smiled at her.

"Let's hunt" I said as I stood up and took her hand.

We left the walled city and took to the forest nearby. Ella had attached herself to my back and now we flew through the trees. The scent of a deer crept up my nose and I started to follow it.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked. I caught sight of the deer and slowed down so then it wouldn't see us.

"Smell that?" she nodded "That's what I was following, and there." I pointed to it "Is my prey." The deer stopped and started to eat some grass. "Hop off and watch" I said. She lightly jumped off my back and landed silently next to me.

I quietly stalked over to the deer, and then pounced, tackling it to the ground. Once I had finished eating, I turned to Ella. "Your turn" I said and she smiled. I followed her as she copied what I had done. With the first deer she found, she had made too much noise and scared it off. She stomped her foot on the ground.

"This is silly" She said, her hands in fists.

"Calm down, next one" I said calmly. She nodded and relaxed her hands.

She caught another scent and ran off, I chased after her to keep an eye on her.

This time she was more successful, her eyebrows creased together as she concentrated on following what I did to the exact detail. After she had finished her deer she looked at me.

"It still burns a bit" she said

"It will, but it's just the sacrifice that we must make." I replied. Her eyes were red again, but now they were slightly duller, perhaps with a tint of gold. But I could have been seeing things.


	22. Dancing, Dreaming and Boys

Ella went to her room and I went to mine to get ready for the Ball.

When I returned to my room, a beautiful dress lay on my bed along with a pair of black high heels. There was a card on top; it read _To Renesmee, I thought this dress would look perfect on you. Aro _I quickly changed into it and looked in the mirror. It was a red halter neck with a low back and low v-neck. It was long and flowed beautifully to my ankles. There was a knock on my door and I pulled on the heels. "Come in" I said and Ella came skipping in wearing a navy velvet dress that ended just past her knees. It had short sleeves and a black sash around her waist. With it she was wearing her usual black buckle-up shoes.

"We going?" she asked and I nodded.

She led me in to a large hall, there were already a lot of vampires waltzing and chatting. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting up front of the hall in their large throne-like chairs. The floor was grey marble and the walls were painted gold and had beautiful paintings hanging.

I approached Aro and his brothers sitting in their chairs. Their eyes watching the people waltzing. "It's fantastic" I said to them.

"Thank you" Aro replied "Have you ever been to a Ball?"

I laughed "Nothing like this. I went to a school dance before, but that was in the school gym and there was streamers hanging from the ceiling"

"Well go and enjoy" He smiled and gestured to the crowd. I walked away and stood amongst a group of people watching the dancing. "Renesmee" Jane whispered in my ear "Come with me" she took hold of my hand and led me across the room to where Alec and Ella were standing.

The four of us stood and watched as people spun and moved around the room. All the colours and faces, they were so beautiful. I then noticed Alec leading Jane onto the dance floor and they begun to dance like everyone else.

"I wish I was taller" Ella said to herself. I picked her up and sat her on my hip "Why?"

"Because then I could dance with someone" she explained

"You don't have to be tall to dance" I laughed, she frowned at me so I stopped. "When I was younger my aunt used to dance with me like this." We walked out onto the floor and I took her hand in my free one and we begun to glide and spin around the room. She started to laugh then so did I. I felt so free and happy. We danced for a while then went back to watch everyone, Ella was mesmerised by the people dancing. She was so cute, her eyes were huge as she stared around the room.

"Renesmee?" Alec and Jane came walking over to us. Alec stopped in front of me while Jane went and stood next to Ella. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. I giggled and gently rested my hand in his, "Of course you may" I replied.

We walked onto the floor and he spun me round then slipped his hand around my waist. I smiled as we begun to dance, the music was beautiful and we glided amongst the other vampires. I never really noticed before but Alec, even though he looked young physically, looked much older when you looked at his eyes. I could tell he had been through a lot, an old soul.

"So how old are you? Like twelve?" I asked cheekily

"Something like that" He replied smiling at me "How old are you? Like eight?"

I cracked up laughing "Touché" I replied.

The music slowed down and he gently pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and we moved slowly around the room. Suddenly Jacobs face flashed through my mind and my heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. I pulled away from Alec and looked at his eyes; they blazed red, as they looked worriedly back at mine.

"I'm sorry" He apologised

"It's not your fault" I said

"Then what's wrong"

"I need to go" I said as I spun around and flew through the door.

When I got to my room I kicked off my high heels and pulled out my backpack. Shoving clothes into it I thought to myself over and over _I'll be home soon, I'll be home soon_ but it didn't seem to be soon enough.

"Where are you going?" Ella asked as she came through my bedroom door

"Home" I replied, trying not to look at her. She came over and stood next to me.

"Nessie?" she said quietly.

"I don't really have time now Ella" I replied

She ignored me and continued talking "Can I come with you?" she asked

I stopped and crouched down to look in the eyes but she just stared at her feet.

"Why?" I asked

She took a deep breath "You're the only person that has ever been nice to me and I've been here for three years and people think I'm too little to do anything so I just get ignored and I don't like hurting people and… and … and I don't want to leave you!" she finished throwing her arms around me. I managed to pry her away and I smiled at her, a huge grin spread across her face "Get packed" I replied.

Suddenly we could hear quick footsteps coming down the corridor. I stood up and we watched the door as several cloaked vampires came bursting through. It happened so fast; Ella screamed as one grabbed me around the shoulders and placed a piece of wet material over my mouth and nose. I struggled against the hold as another person grabbed my waist. The last thing I heard was a ripping noise before everything went black …


	23. Lost

"Alice, this isn't doing you any good…Alice…can you hear me?" Jasper sounded distant. "Alice!" He shook me, it was then that I realised he was sitting in front of me, his beautiful golden eyes looking into mine.

I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand "Hello, love" I looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark "How many hours have I been out for?" I asked

"Hours." He said "You haven't been out here for hour's sweetheart. You've been out here for almost four days now."

"What?" I said, shocked.

"I've never seen you so focused. Come inside, please." He urged. I nodded slowly and he took my hand to help me up.

We walked inside and the sadness hit me. Jacob was lying on the couch, dazed. Bella sat on the piano stool staring at the keys. Edward stood watching her. Emmett watched a football match on the TV with it on mute, but I could tell he wasn't really watching it. Rose sat watching the chessboard. Carlisle was trying to read the paper, but I could see his eyes stop regularly for a few moments then start again. And Esme stared out the window. Without her, the house was dead.

All of a sudden it hit me. Something was coming, soon. I couldn't see anything, it was just a feeling. Which meant Jacob or Nessie was going to be there, I was hoping it was the return of our girl. But the feeling wasn't good, so I think she might be bringing her problems back with her.

Edward was by my side in a flash. "Where do we go?" He asked

"The baseball field" I replied.


	24. What Have I Done

I gingerly opened my eyes, my head felt stuffy and groggy. I was sitting in a large chair and there was a buckle around my waist. I looked around the room, the ceiling was curved and not very high, it wasn't really wide but it was longish, there were chairs around the place and people were sitting and talking or reading. There was a window next to me and all I could see were clouds, it was then that I realised we were not at the castle in Volterra anymore, but in an aeroplane.

I fumbled with the buckle until I got it undone and I slowly stood up. People around me watched me carefully as I held onto the chair for support. I looked at myself and saw that the bottom of my dress was torn across a few inches above my knee and I wasn't wearing any shoes. I tugged at the piece hanging down and it tor some more, so I yanked it all the way down and it came strait off. I threw the material onto the seat and looked at all the people looking at me, I recognised Demetri sitting nearby. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. He didn't reply, he simply looked at me.

"Where!" I yelled

"Such lungs" Aro chuckled as he entered through a door at the end of the room.

I glared at him and he frowned "Where is Ella? And where are you taking me?" I asked

"She is right here" He said. As he did so Felix came in holding onto a groggy little Ella in his arms.

"Renesmee?" She asked slowly.

"I'm right here" I said quietly. When she heard my voice she begun to struggle against Felix's hold

"Let her go" Aro told him, and Felix lightly placed Ella on her feet. She stumbled towards me and I caught her just before she fell.

"What did you do to her?" I growled as I scooped her up and sat her on my hip.  
"Just a sedative, like the one we gave you"

"Why?" I demanded

"We need to watch her anger" He replied quickly

"Where are you taking us?"

"Look out the window and see for yourself." He replied. I bent over holding onto Ella with both hands so then she didn't fall, and looked out the window. Now we were below the clouds and flying along the coast, there was a forest along there and further away a large town came into view, I recognised it instantly.

"NO!" I screamed and stepped backwards. Ella jumped in my arms and I sat her in my chair.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I yelled "I told you keep away from my family! I played you stupid little mind games, so then they wouldn't have to! You knew that!" I was crouching now, ready to attack. A woman stood up and placed her hand on Aro's back, I remembered that this was the woman that protected Aro with her mental shield.

"Aro" I said, the words like fire "What are we doing here?"

"Your family won't what to attack if you're with us" he smiled and left the room.

My knees became weak and I fell to the ground. _What have I done?_ I asked myself.


	25. It's Not an Offer or a Question

Our aeroplane landed at the Forks Airport and taxied into a large hangar. As everyone was getting off they were pulling the hoods up on their cloaks to hide their faces. I sat in my seat with Ella on my lap and didn't move.

"We need to go" She said to me quietly. I slowly nodded and she slid off my lap and landed lightly on her feet. I stood up and we walked over to the door.

"Renesmee, Ella" Aro said to us as we walked off the little jet. "Wear these" He handed us each a black cloak, the same as everyone else's.

"Thanks but we're fine" I said glaring at him.

"It's not an offer or a question" He replied, Ella was watching me so I nodded at her as I threw it over my shoulders. I did the clasp up at the front and crossed my arms, my face red with anger. Aro lifted the hood up over my head and smiled at me "It suits you, just like it did your father and his father before him"

"Don't you dare talk about Carlisle or Edward, or any other part of my family" I spat. Aro looked at me for a second the turned to the group. "Jane" He said "Look after these two" She came over and stood next to me and Ella.

"Brothers" He nodded at Marcus and Caius "Let's go" He said, and they formed a tight formation around him. Jane grabbed my wrist and pulled me in between her and Alec, behind Aro.

We left the hangar and ran into the forest flying through the trees towards home.

"Nessie" Ella called out from behind me; she was having trouble keeping up, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my back. Jane was still holding onto my wrist and it was starting to get painful _Jane_ I thought to her.

"What?" she whispered

_My wrist_, when I thought this she just tightened her grip and we kept on running.

I could tell we were getting close to home because I could smell my family and the wolves. The clearing was a few hundred meters away when we finally stopped running. Everyone adjusted their hoods; Jane fixed mine as Ella slid off my back and walked over next to Alec. Once my hood was perfect Jane clamped back down on my wrist as Alec grabbed my other wrist with one hand, and one of Ella's with his other.

"Go" Aro said once everyone was ready, and we begun to glide towards the clearing.


	26. Blue Flames

I watched the ground, not wanting to see what we were heading towards. Hot tears rolled down my face as we melted out of the forest. I had had nightmares about this happening, but never did I think that I wouldn't be the one that they were coming after. I looked up and the pain that had been in my chest since the Ball suddenly got worse. My parents stood on the other side of the field, along with them was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and… my heart stopped… my Jacob. A wave of nausea hit me, and I frantically started to try to pull my arms away from Jane and Alec.

_No, please. Don't do this. Please._ I pleaded with them, but they just ignored my thoughts. Tears kept rolling down my face and I tugged harder on my wrists. _They need me_ I thought, looking up at my family I saw the pain in their eyes. Jacob looked dreadful; he was on the verge of a breakdown and was desperately trying not to phase.

"Edward" Aro said warmly "I have just been getting to know you daughter"

"Let her go" My father growled in return

"Sorry, but I can't possibly do that" He said shaking his head and Edward let out a menacing snarl. "If you don't cooperate there will be consequences" Aro shot a look at Jane, then the pain started.

I screamed and fell over onto my knees. My skull felt like it was being ripped in half.

"Stop!" My mother screamed and the pain went away. Jane and Alec pulled me to my feet and I shivered trying to forget the pain.

"We'll do whatever you want" Carlisle said

"Good" Aro replied

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down; I had to get over to them. I looked at them and thought _Just stay calm, everything will be ok_. They all looked shocked.

"Was that…" Emmet said

"Yes" My father replied. And they looked at me and I nodded.

"Stop that now" Aro said sternly to me, but I ignored him.

_Jane, Alec_ I thought calmly _Please don't do this, I need to protect my family. You would be devastated if you lost each other._ They looked at each other then at me and I showed them my memory of them dancing at the Ball.

Unexpectedly they both let go of my wrists and of Ella's. Jane nodded at me and I looked over at Ella who was ready to run.

"Carlisle" Aro said, unaware of what had just happened "If you follow what I say, this will be quick and painless."  
I looked around and noticed that everyone was standing in line with Aro and was not taking much notice of me_ when I run you get back into the forest and follow it round to the other side of the clearing_ I thought to Ella and she nodded in reply

"I'm afraid that you family is just getting too powerful, and we can't have that." He chuckled.

I flung myself froward pushing past Aro and sprinted towards my family. My hood flew back and my cape billowed back behind me. I ran towards Jacob and threw myself into his arms.

"I love you" I whispered as he pressed me into his chest.

"I love you too" He said, his breath hot on my neck.

I kissed him and the pain in my chest subsided.

"I'm sorry" I finally said one we let go of each other.

"I know" he replied and looked over at the others

_Stay back_ I warned them as I walked forward

"Ness" Jacob said, his voice strained.

"I'm going to be fine" I replied, as I looked at the Volturi I could feel my mother throw her shield over me.

"Is that so?" Aro replied. I saw a flash of gold as Ella came to stand beside me, her hair shone in the sunlight.

"Yeah, that's right" she grinned at me.

"Back the hell off Aro, or you little soldiers die" I threatened. A snarl tore through my throat, it was the most terrifying thing I had ever heard. It was like something more dangerous than anything I could ever imagine.

Aro stopped for a moment and stared at me, the he looked around "Demetri, Felix" He said. They both came running at me _Find the thought, strip away the feeling_ I thought to myself. Then I sent them the pain Jane had made me feel and they fell to the ground in agony, screaming. I let them feel it for a few seconds then let it go. They lay there for a moment gasping for air before pulling themselves up.

"Come back" Aro said, and they returned to their positions. Before I knew what was happening my whole family was at my side and Aro said "Go", eight vampires were leapt forward towards us.

"Stop!" Ella screamed, standing in front of us. She looked like she was glowing. When the other vampires saw this they skid to a halt. Suddenly she burst into bright blue flames and walked towards them. They all retreated back to Aro and looked at him for reassurance.

"Ella" I said, and she stopped walking. "Aro, I hope you have a safe journey home" I said, a smile creeping across my face as I walked over to Ella.

Aro glared at us, his brothers looking at him "You aren't seriously planning to leave" Caius said angrily.

"Calm yourself brother" Aro soothed "Live to fight another day"

"I said goodbye" I growled

"It was a pleasure getting to know you Renesmee" Aro nodded, and they melted back into the forest.

"Ella. Its ok, take a deep breath and calm down" I said to her. She nodded and her flame flickered then went out as she collapsed to the ground.

I turned to my family and smiled weakly, suddenly I didn't feel so strong either.

"Jacob" My father said, and Jake scooped me up into his arms. "Ella" I said.

"I got her" Emmet said just as everything seemed to go blurry.


	27. Story

I rolled over and looked around. I was in my room, lying on my bed. Jacob snoozed next to me so I lent over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. A smile crept across his face and he hugged me. I lent on his chest and looked at him "Morning sunshine" he smiled.

"Morning" I replied and kissed him on the lips.

"Bout time you woke up" he said

"How long was I out for?" I asked surprised

"A couple days. You were really drained"

"Stress" I said.

"Come on, everyone has been waiting for you to wake up" It then hit me that I would have to explain everything. I went into my closet and found the letter that Aro had sent me that had started all this off. I stopped at my mirror and looked at myself, I was wearing an old pair of track pants and a t-shirt (Alice must have dressed me), my hair was messy (but still looked presentable), the only problem was my eyes. I had dark rings under them, like what my family gets when they are thirsty. I sighed, I guess I was more vampiric than first thought.

As we walked down the stairs everyone stopped to look at us. "Hi" I said quietly, then Alice almost tackled me as she hugged me

"I should have said something. Stopped you." She squeaked

Squeezed her and kissed her on the cheek "It wouldn't have done any use" I replied and she let me go.

I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs before I was tackled again, this time by Bella.

"Don't you ever do that again! Promise me!" I smiled and nodded

"I promise"

I got the same sort of reception from each of my family members.

"Guess what!" Ella called out from the couch. She was sitting beside Rose holding a colouring book and some pencils. She took a deep breath in "Yesterday Rose taught me how to play chess, then we watched the TV, then we played cards, then we watched Edward play the piano, and now we are doing some colouring!" I laughed.

"Sounds like you've been busy" I said and she nodded excitedly. Finally Carlisle looked at me "Let's sit down and why don't you tell us what happened" he said.

We all sat down at the dining room table, Ella climbed into Rosalie's lap and they smiled at each other. It hit me how perfect they were together. A woman only ever wanting a little child of her own, and an eternal child forever wanting a mother. It must be fate because they looked so similar too.

I took a deep breath, my hand shook as I pulled out the letter and placed it on the table. Carlisle picked it up and quickly read through it, my father growled as he listened to Carlisle's thoughts. They passed it around the table and everyone read it. I was so terrified that they would hate me for not telling them, that they would think that I didn't trust them to protect me. But I had to take that chance with them. No matter what the outcome.

"So." My voice shook as I begun to recount my story to them.


	28. FINAL CHAPTER: Stink Monster

**I would just like to take this opppotunity to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, your words of encouragement have been wonderful! I would also like to give a special shout out to Twilighter98806, your rambling messages really spurred me on to keep writing! : )**

**So this, the final chapter of my overly long story, is dedicated to all of you!**

"Hey sweets" Alice sung as she pulled open my curtains.

"Go away" I groaned and rolled over, shoving my face into my pillow.

"Get up" she said in my ear

"Go annoy someone else pixie girl" Suddenly something large and hard hit me in the back.

"Alice!" I yelled

"Sorry, it slipped" she said and I rolled over and glared at her.

"Now get up" she was looking at me with her hands sitting on her hips. I pulled back my covers and dragged myself out of bed.

I pulled on whatever Alice threw at me then walked downstairs.

I love my house, it never stops. In the morning it's like everything has been going for hours (which it probably has been) but it immediately fills me with life.

Jacob was already raiding the fridge; I put my arms around his waist. "Hey" He turns around had kisses me lightly on the lips

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" I replied and wandered over to the couch. Emmett, Jasper were sitting down watching a football game and Alice was curled up leaning her hear on Jasper's shoulder. My father was watching from the other couch and my mother was lying across it with her head in his lap reading a book. I went over to Emmet and he pulled me onto his lap. I slipped my feet under Jasper's leg, and rested my head on Emmett's chest.

"No!" Ella screamed from upstairs and we all jumped.

"Get back here!" Rose yelled and Ella came flying down the stairs wrapped in a towel

"Bath time" Emmett chuckled

"Nessie!" She yelled

"What's up love?" I asked

"Mummy's trying to make me take a bath" She said stomping her little feet on the ground. Ella had gotten into the habit of calling Rosalie 'mummy' after she had done it once by accident; Rose was thrilled so Ella decided to keep on using it.

"Get back up here" Rose said from the top of the stairs.

"No!" Ella shouted back

"I can smell you from over here you stink so bad" I said holding my nose

"Really" Ella said surprised

"Yeah. And you know what else can smell you?" She shook her head "The stink monster, he can smell little children that haven't bathed." Her golden eyes were wide with shock.

"And you know what he does with them?" Emmett continued, she shook her head.

"He buries them up to their necks in rotten garbage" he said. She wrinkled her nose.

"That's gross!" she wined.

"Yeah, it is. The only way to keep him away is to have a bath or shower every day" I said.

"Really?" she said and we both nodded "Mummy!" She screamed running back upstairs "I have to have a bath right now!!"

We all cracked up laughing. "You two are evil" My mother said.

"She's taking a bath isn't she?" I replied. My mother just shook her head and went back to reading her book.

I smiled, my world had become whole again and my family were happier that ever. My heart felt like it was flying and nothing could bring me down. It has been six months since my trip to Italy and we haven't heard a word from the Volturi since, but I know they won't stay away forever, but when they come we'll be ready.

I'm savouring every moment I have, because right now, life just doesn't get much better than this.

**_The End_**


End file.
